


In Need of A Cuddle

by this is not my name (thisisnotmyname)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Modern Girl in Thedas, More tags to be added, Sometimes a little touch is a good thing, just breathe, taking a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotmyname/pseuds/this%20is%20not%20my%20name
Summary: In the chaos of fighting the Newest Big Bad of Thedas, Nina Taylor of Los Angeles is able to find moments in between the Big Events, to take a moment and be glad that she, and all of the people she's come to love beyond a screen, are alive.





	In Need of A Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Nina takes a moment to try and talk *subtly* with Solas. It kinda, maybe works?

Once the business of Haven was all said and done, and Evelyn (read: Solas) had lead the remaining Inquisition to Skyhold, it seemed as though everyone had a moment to breathe. A single moment to sit and think:

 

_ We made it. We’re alive. I’m alive, and so are you. And we can still fight. _

 

Inhale. Exhale. And then, to work.

 

The fortress itself was miraculous, in a word, and even Nina could take a moment to pull Solas aside and let him know her own thoughts on the matter. Understandably, he was aware that she was aware that he was aware of her awareness and was therefore, perhaps a little wary of any of their private conversations. And public conversations. Really any conversation that involved Nina’s knowledge on anything within Thedas and what it might mean for certain Elven Hobo Apostates. While there were times that Nina felt as though she would shit her breeches at a single glance from himself, at the same time, she could understand his grief and the few steps of madness that he could take. It still didn’t stop her from pulling him aside, after Evelyn’s official naming as the Inquisitor, before he could retreat into what she presumed would become the library and his murals. 

 

“Hey, Solas! Wait up?”

 

He paused, a foot already on a stair, and obliged the Outworlder as she caught up.

 

“Miss Taylor?” Nina reached out and gave a tired swat to his arm. He looked pleased and bewildered at being pleased over the casual touch. More than once, Nina thought that so many of those discussion threads were right when they described him as being touch-starved.

 

“Ah, quit all that Miss stuff, Solas. Nina is fine and you know it.”

 

“Perhaps. Was that all you wanted to talk about?”

 

“Nah, just wanted to say, that this place sure is nice.”

 

“It is. It is remarkable at how so little time has touched such a place.” He gestured and they began to climb upwards, heading to the rotunda.

 

“Mmhmm. The construction is wonderous. Not to mention the ambient magic here. A symptom of the location, do you think?”

 

“The veil is quite interesting in this area, yes.” He was doing that smirk-y thing again, and Nina rolled her eyes, smiling at him.

 

“As Sera would say, yes, the Veil is Veily here.” He scoffed, and the reached the Main Hall, picking their way through the debris and over to the door that would lead to the Rotunda. Neither made a comment at how both knew, exactly, where it was that they were going and how to get there. Really, Nina wondered at just how wild and fierce he could be to be named The Dread Wolf, instead of The Dread Spider. “You know, if I could talk to the original builder of this place?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I think I would tell them at just how awesome this place is, and I would thank them for the loan of it.”

 

“You think that such a person would not let such a noble cause as the Inquisition to stay?”

 

“Maybe for however long it was needed, but then, a person who built such a fortress built for a specific purpose, yes?”

 

“It could be conjectured so.”

 

“Then, why wouldn’t such a person, with such intent, want it back?”

 

Here, Solas sighed as he looked around the space, noting the bare walls and the dysfunctional ceiling. Nina was no architect, certainly, but even she could tell that rotting beams and exposed tiles would not be ideal to suit this particular area’s purposes. 

 

“Should such a person come about, I believe that they would leave the Inquisition here. If only because the purpose that they built Skyhold for has already been fulfilled. And they would know that they would need somewhere far different for any other purpose.”

 

“Hmm.”   Solas didn’t look at her, so much a acknowledge Nina’s contribution, before standing before what she was sure would become the first panels of their story. Of Evelyn’s story. Nina came up beside him and leaned her head against his shoulder. He braced himself, a little, before leaning back. 

 

“Solas?” she whispered.

 

His hum was felt, more than heard.

 

“Ma serranas, ha’hren.” 

 

“Sathem, falon.” 

 

And even though it wasn’t too much contact, they had peace in that moment. In that moment, they could breath. 


End file.
